


The babysitter

by bymak



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #AU, #angst, #slowburn, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymak/pseuds/bymak
Summary: As a former special-ops and current 2IC for the most top-secret base in the world, Colonel Jack O'Neill never thought that one babysitting mission could change the course of Earth. He didn't also consider, it could change his life so much.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 37
Kudos: 60





	1. Babysitting isn't for big bad Colonels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm just going through with fixing this one with Loverustal help. I thought it would be nice to have it here too.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was walking towards the briefing room he'd come to know all too well over the course of the four years since he'd first set a semi-suicidal foot on it. Since then, after, albeit reluctantly, getting back to the same room a year later. He had somehow become the 2IC of the new Stargate Command, or SGC for those who didn't get the full disclosure.

By being placed for good under General Hammond's steadfast hands, Jack had learned just like Spiderman that with great power comes great responsibility. In his case, that meant being forced to take part in briefings.

All kinds of briefings... Ones for new personnel. Some for missions, whenever his Commanding Officer couldn't be present. Then there were the ones where missions went so SNAFU that they needed his cold strategical analysis to help their men out of some backwater planet prison.

Of course, his favorite (that was so far from the truth) was the scientific briefings on either technological advances, which usually were brain-numbing. Or to present reasons they should endanger SGC personnel to visit some hole in the wall planet with a Canadian postal code looking designation for a name. Which stressed the bejeezus out of him. Most times, despite his best efforts in telling them no, his position as 2IC showed its limits. That usually forced him to check the damn roster to see who would accompany the nerd squad.

However, when he received the call for the meeting he was about to attend, and later on, the dress blues code order. He knew without a hint of a doubt that he would not like whatever was going to happen in that meeting room. Boy, that was an understatement!

He snorted, playing with the neck of his shirt. Luckily for him, dress blues were rarely a thing at the SGC. He hadn't had to wear them since the last time someone had royally screwed up, and it required explanations.

He absolutely hated how long explanations were always required. The short version apparently managed to short a circuit in everyone's brains. Demanding long and very detailed reasons about how it was raining and how that affected the sight of the men in the field. The same people he expected to see currently sitting in the briefing room often held these types of meetings. Which was composed of a highly stubborn bunch of half-brained men and women with no idea of what was going on outside their tiny little offices and dared to claim they knew was what the best for everyone. It annoyed him they had the power to meddle with their roster.

Not that he loathed them. It was related to that old saying, 'too many cooks spoil the broth,' and the spoiled broth had become their favorite dish.

He remembered vividly, the last 'broth' they'd made. It had been the year before, that the self -acclaimed 'cream of the crop,' affirming to know what was best for all humans involved, had ordered Hammond to send SG3 on a mission to introduce and protect an unprepared civilian on a godforsaken planet to study something that was way over his head. For some reason unbeknownst to him, the same group affirmed that such a mission 'couldn't possibly wait.'

As a result, SG 3 and 7 saddled up and not even all the experience of their members could prevent the loss of three of their own. They returned with not only their own loss but with a civilian scientist carrying a snake in his head.

Of course, that couldn't be all of 'it.' No. Of course, later that day, one snaked alien walked around the base and tried to kill the snake which had found a host in the civilian.

He frowned. That episode still bothered him to no end. Because, somehow, some vital information slipped from the minds of their all-knowing officers, or they thought they didn't need to know it. Had they not forgotten about that teeny-weeny detail, they would have pushed the entire mission until SG-1 was free.

The reason was simple, if it were just an SGC team or even one of their own scientists, it would have been an unfortunate but acceptable situation. This civilian, however, happened to be the foremost expert in gate technology, and having him snaked was a severe breach of security.

To make matters worse, poor Reynolds had to deal with the guy before getting snaked and with the other snake. While he and the rest of SG1 had been unavailable. At least Teal'c had been on base.

Jack shook his head. He _knew_ when they first presented the mission to General Hammond, that things would go wrong. They insisted it was an SG1 hands-only kind of mission. As a matter of fact, the mission's result sounded almost as bad as the many unfortunate situations he and his team had faced before. However, the poor timing and the need to do it 'now!' because 'it just couldn't wait,' had made it impossible for SG-1 to go. Not that he wasn't glad that for once, it wasn't really his mess to clean up.

Back then, he'd had his own wreckage to fix. Oh! He also remembered quite vividly the reason they were off the roster. Two simple words that sometimes still made him wince: 'Captain Simmons.' Why was he assigned to SG1 in the first place? That was something he still couldn't quite understand. On his first mission, and in true SG1 fashion, they encountered some snakeheads, which saw them as one nice moving target., Jack had expected any reaction from the young Captain. Anything but freezing in place. Simmons's lack of response had compromised his team's fallback because it forced them to go back and drag him to the gate while trying to keep the boy safe.

That whole affair resulted in serious injuries for Daniel and himself. Simmons made the count climb to eight officers who couldn't keep up with his team. His team was made up of a Jaffa and an archaeologist, for crying out loud! Okay, a former Prime Minister of a Fake God and a highly trained archaeologist… even so, how hard could it actually be to shoot, run, and don't get caught, repeat? With his team down one man and the human part of the team off the roster, the dumb SNAFU mission fell to SG3. "At least the second snake hadn't killed the scientist… Now, that would have raised some hell," he muttered to himself.

He stopped at the door that led to the briefing room, trying to get a hold of himself. Which was a difficult task when there were so many dumbasses in the same place. He felt himself become a mass of pure tension at his shoulder level and sighed. Then, with a decided step, he entered.

"You called, Sir?" he asked. Ignoring the glares he received from the other people in the room for such an informal way to talk to his superior officer.

"Yes, Colonel… please, sit down," General Hammond told him, also ignoring the widened eyes and the looks of disgust for not dressing him down for his odd behavior.

They had come a long way, and they knew each other very well now. Jack knew Hammond didn't mind his bit of informality. George knew Jack was the best officer around. One who really knew what to do in the most surprising and threatening of situations. With a shrug and a smirk pointed to the rest of the room, Jack quickly surveyed the situation. He frowned when he only spotted an empty chair next to his CO and the complete absence of his teammates.

"Why do I have the feeling I won't like this?" He mumbled, but Hammond heard him anyway.

"Because you won't, son. Is not that I like it much either," his CO somberly whispered back. Someone in the back of the room stood up, and he looked at the smirking face of the annoying Major Samuels. God, he hated that guy. He was one of the worst dumbasses in the entire country, dare say the universe, but Jack always believed in letting people surprise him. Samuels did it… every time.

"Colonel O'Neill, you have been chosen for a very special mission because of your abilities and past actions." General Hammond cleared his throat, interrupting the officer and stopping him from continuing his one-man show. Jack raised an eyebrow. His abilities and past actions, as Samuels put it, were many, and they ranked from hellish to 'good.'

"Colonel, SG1 will be off the roster until the fulfillment of this mission." Hammond raised his hand to stop him from interrupting, "I already talked with Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, and Captain Andrews. They understand the situation. They have all have agreed to be reassigned to other teams until further notice." Jack clenched his jaw. Apparently, it was all set, and he didn't have a choice over the matter. So, whatever it was… It was of utmost importance. He rolled his eyes at the crowd.

"I understand, Sir," he said respectfully to George. "May I ask what my new assignment is?" He asked firmly, trying not to show how much it was bothering him. The look on Hammond's face only made it worse.

"It's more a 'who is it?' than a 'what is it?' situation, Colonel." From the corner of his eye, he saw how Samuels smirk grew. "Your assignment, Colonel, is to serve and protect one Dr. McKay. Let's say that you will be acting as a bodyguard to the Doctor."

"Wait! McKay? As in the civilian who got a snaked?"

"Yes"

"Why?" he asked with a high degree of disgust.

"Remember the Tok'ra homeworld address?"

Of course, he remembered that day! Their roster was once again changed out of the blue, and they were sent to a sandy planet where they meet the Goa'uld rebellion a.k.a The Tok'ra. How could he forget? They were captured, and they were (almost) left to die there. Unless someone got snaked…

It was a lucky thing that Captain Andrews did some volunteer work at the Air Force Hospital. By doing it, he met a former special-ops General, a very sick one, who complained he was still too young to die. Andrews convinced Jack that such an officer was just the type that would accept the offer of being snaked. As it would allow him to continue to work for the Air Force over losing the ultimate battle with his disease. They got permission from the Tok'ra to return to Earth. Jack had presented Andrews' solution wearily. Surprising Jack with his decision, General Hammond agreed when Andrews proposed former General Carter as a host and liaison person to the Tok'ra. In the few hours he got to spend with former General Carter and Selmak, he got to like the older man. Carter had a lousy sense of humor and serious respect for the Air Force. His snake wasn't too bad either, not that he would acknowledge that out loud any time soon.

"Of course I remember that mission," Jack grunted.

"Well, the good Doctor was the provider of that address."

"How was that even possible?" He questioned. "Our own nerd squad has never managed to come up with an address by themselves, and you meant to tell me that someone from the outside did?"

"The Doctor pushed for a series of experiments to get in touch with the memories of the Goa'uld. Experiments which led to learning the address and some other interesting facts about both the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld's," someone else added with a stern voice. Jack frowned.

"How exactly does a lucky guess on a gate address grants an Air Force officer escort? Seems a bit much, doesn't it?"

"A couple of days ago, someone tried to kidnap the Doctor. Such act raised a flag for national security."

"Why are we so sure it's a national security issue and not another kind of kidnapping? Maybe he is a little paranoid and mistook assailants for kidnappers?"

" _She_ … Isn't paranoid, nor she is happy with this outcome," a woman's annoyed voice came from behind him. Her voice provoked a pleasant chill running up his spine. He turned around to find a blue-eyed, blonde-haired beauty, and he couldn't avoid staring at her from head to toe. Contrary to the high heels sandals and colorful dress which he expected when he heard the soft and firm, albeit annoyed voice, she was wearing a tight black suit minus the jacket, the vest hugged her waist and she even had a black tie on. He never thought someone would actually wear a tie for the fun of it.

"She? I thought I was getting a Doctor McKay? You know, the guy who ended up with the snake in the head?" He asked, confused. His words mingling with the soft clicks of her heels.

"Well then, let me get your facts straight. The civilian scientist you are talking about would be Doctor Carter. Doctor McKay is my husband. I'm pretty sure he didn't have any symbiote implanted, nor had he dared to travel through the gate. To answer your previous question, I don't believe they would have known my name if it was just a regular robbery, would they?" she smiled at him and again he felt a current going through his body.

"Then... if you are so sure, _Doctor._ How didn't they take you?" Jack smirked. Carter rolled her eyes.

"Sam has a good number of different martial arts belts, son. She defended herself in hand to hand combat. When the men were down, she called the Air Force. Someone saw the assault and called the police, too. The whole thing is taped," Hammond added with a bemused expression when he saw the incredulous look on Jack's face.

"Why did you call the Air Force and not the police?" he questioned her. She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I get it, not a robbery, but what makes you sure you should contact the Air Force?" he asks.

"Doctor McKay," Samuels started and got a glare from Sam. "Ahem, Carter, is our foremost expert in Stargate matters, among other things."

"I know that!" Jack almost growled to Samuels. Who, by his body language, was trying to gain some points with the beautiful Doctor. Her reaction to Samuels, a quickly covered up grimace, almost made him smile.

"I called because I felt the same sensation I feel when I'm around your teammate, Teal'c... Not because I wanted a sitter." She scrunched her nose, not losing eye contact with him while taking a seat, "Thanks," she smiled beautifully to the Major who gave her his seat. Managing with the single action to make the young man blush and it made him a bit… jealous? 'Why on Earth should I be jealous?' he thought.

"So you get a military babysitter for free because you _felt_ something?" Jack asked, annoyed, although he didn't know if he was annoyed with her, with the situation, or with himself.

"Don't get me wrong, Colonel, this is just as much of an order for me as it is for you," she stated. He thought he heard a hint of annoyance and pain in her voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm stuck with you as much as you are stuck with me. If that's easy enough to understand, Colonel, or should I try to explain it with apples?" Jack groaned and was about to answer when General Hammond stopped their verbal exchange.

"Doctor Carter managed to send an alert to her father. He asked for you to be posted as her bodyguard of sorts until we are sure she is safe, or we can find the Goa'ulds or former hosts who are trying to get to her."

"Believe me, General. I won't have any issue following your orders." Jack smiled. "How about you, Doctor? Will you be able to follow your daddy's orders?" he raised an eyebrow mockingly, making her hiss.

"Mine are Presidential orders if you must know." She shrugged. Making him frown somewhat disbelievingly. She rolled her eyes as an answer to his expression. "After the incident, I contacted my father, believing he would be kind enough to send me a broken Goa'uld personal shield to fix and/or reverse engineer. Or maybe, just a decent zat'nik'tel, since for some reason the USAF is not letting me near one. However, as an answer, I got you. He decided you were to be my… reinforcement." Her controlled voice didn't falter, although something told him she was almost whining.

"I'm sorry if I'm blunt, ma'am… but I'm kind of lost here... as far as I know, the President's daughter is 8. So, who the hell is your father?"

"Colonel," Hammond warned. Sam raised her eyebrow, clearly not impressed by him. "Sam's father is the former General Carter, the host of Selmak."

"Holy.. sh... smokes, that Carter?" She nodded once. Now the dumbfounded expression was on her face. She wanted badly to push the Colonel further, she didn't know if it was something about his demeanor or that Je-ne-se-quoi that she felt when she first laid eyes on him and followed her whenever she set her eyes on him.

"As Doctor Carter stated," Hammond intervened before she could decide, "Jacob Carter's symbiote, Selmak, sent a message to the President. Since earlier today, they placed priority on his daughter's safety. She became the key to keeping the alliance with the Tok'ra." Jack raised an eyebrow, and Hammond pressed forward and then play on the remote-control Jack hadn't seen until now. His gaze was so fixated on the screen that he missed Doctor Carter moving out to stand by the glass that kept them separated from the gate.

" _Samantha's connection with our former member, Jolinar of Malkshur, can compromise information about the Tok'ra if she were to fall in the wrong hands. I understand from Jacob's memories she can quite protect herself. However, my host won't remain calm until further measures to protect her and grant her safety are taken. We are not as many as you are, and we trust you can take action before her fate seals the fate of the Tau'ri with the Tok'ra."_ The man lowered his head for a second, before continuing, _"This is Jacob Carter, what Selmak is saying is... if something happens to my daughter, you won't have an ally in the Tok'ra. If you can only spend one officer for her safety, then I request for him to be Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, from the SGC. Since the Tok'ra is closely acquainted with his work."_

Hammond pressed stop and turned towards Jack with a sorrowful expression. He was being asked away from the SGC, because of the tremendous work he was doing out there. They accepted Jack as her protector because of what he did in the long expanse of his career, which only showed he was the most capable man around to protect her.

Jack searched for his new charge and found her staring into oblivion, embracing herself. Sam felt his eyes on her, burning her. She sighed, she knew the man would hate her, but she didn't expect him to hate her that much in just the expanse of minutes of meeting her.

Turning around, Sam looked up to find him staring at her with an unreadable expression that she classified somewhere between angry, torn, and accepting. "Don't look at me that way, Colonel." She said. Leveling him with her eyes, gaining a point on his respect chart as she did so. "I'm just a former host that apparently can be enough trouble if I am to fall in the wrong hands."


	2. Logistics

After they had all but shoved him at her. They moved forward in the meeting. The reason behind the idiots' presence was intel, or at least they thought that. They were there to introduce the team in charge of finding the possible suspects and tie them to an MO and a motive. Once that was done, depending on who was involved, the planning on the capture would be in the hands of another team. A combined one which wasn't something in which Jack had agreed on. However, the skeptical looks that appeared on both Carter and O'Neill's faces when the intel team took control of the meeting spoke volumes of how much neither held much trust or faith in the officers.

"One of our hypotheses led us to believe it's someone who knows about the Stargate. They have to be powerful to move that type of intel and to know Doctor Carter's relationship with the program. They must have a good deal of people at disposal to find and attack her." One of them explained. The Doctor received it with a raised eyebrow.

"I agree," she started, and the team let a collective breath out, however short-lived, it was, "with the part where you say it has to be someone powerful, but I don't think it is powerful in the way you are proposing. The reason is simple, finding out about my relationship with the program is quite easy. It's well known and pretty public that many of my companies have had and, presently still have several contracts with the Government, particularly with the military. It's also general knowledge, there are public records, that place me between Cheyenne mountain and DC before this base became fully operational. Which, if you are half-brained and know what my companies do, then you'll extrapolate that in fact, I or people who work for me, are doing something inside Cheyenne mountain, something technological. If you do an extensive background check, then you'll know that I'm involved in all the projects, no matter how big or small they are," she stated.

"It's common knowledge that I am, in fact, a workaholic. Therefore, all information related to my public persona is actually quite easy to get. Now, if we go with the premise of 'knowing about the Stargate,' then… they already know what I, or my companies, do here, and would also know that, unless they have access to a Stargate, my knowledge is unusable. Therefore, if they wanted an expert or someone who can provide all the details of this facility… I wouldn't pick me. I would pick one of the technical staff or one of the senior members. Thus, your proposal makes no sense to me," Sam finished.

"I agree. Anyone with operational knowledge of the SGC would be a better target in that sense," Jack nodded.

"What about…" One man in a suit started, "one of those rogue teams that plagued the NID?"

"I never thought I would see the day one of the NID's agents themselves accused their coworkers," Carter said, surprised. "Agent Barret, wasn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We met at a gala of the National Intelligence Department," she explained after the looks she received. "Let's say my line of work, forces me to be present on certain occasions. We met in one of those. Agent Barret, are you trying to say your coworkers might be trying to get me? Wouldn't it be easier for them to approach me instead?"

"It might, but these rogue teams he's talking about are not nice. We shot down some of their operations," Jack stopped. Not knowing if she had enough security clearance to know more.

"The rogue operatives move under the premise of getting the tech no matter what. Most of them were composed of, ahem, buyable people. You wouldn't be too easy to buy since you actually don't need money," Hammond explained.

"I see. Well, it might be possible for them to be behind my almost kidnapping. However, I still believe in their position, I would have me working on my labs rather than abducting me to work in whatever facilities they might be able to build and hide under the radar."

The room went silent for a while, all the personnel deep in thought.

"Colonel O'Neill, do you know if some sort of shield might hide any vessel of the Goa'uld?" She turned around to face the Colonel. He looked at her with a frown.

"You aren't considering that, are you? That's ridiculous!" Jack exclaimed.

"Is it really?"

"Well, at least it seems that way to me."

"Why? Why could it be so preposterous?"

The crowd looked at their exchange as if they both had grown an extra head in the last few minutes. Whatever they were talking about made little sense for any of them. What stopped them from continuing was General Hammond clearing his throat.

"If you both are done arguing? Would you please share whatever you were discussing with the rest of the room?" Both blushed slightly, and Sam started.

"I was just considering it might be possible for a Goa'uld vessel to delude our radars and enter Earth on a mission to try to find me," Sam explained. Trying hard not to bite her lower lip in nervousness. Of all the possibilities, that one she didn't like one bit.

"Isn't it a bit egocentric to think they would take the chance of being found or killed, or even better, that we find the vessel and get it for ourselves, while they're out and about trying to find you?" Jack questioned her. She glared at him.

"It would. Of I was someone else. However, if you stop to think that I have access to the memories of Jolinar of Malkshur, someone who they tried to kill before, is not as unthinkable. They wouldn't be after me per se, they would be after her memories."

"If you put it like that…" he added pensively.

"I know," she sighed, distraught.

"Well, if those are all the scenarios you can think of, we should finish the meeting here. Then go, find any leads that can clear any of the potential scenarios and give us a clearer vision of what's going on. We have a Tok'ra council to convince of Doctor Carter's safety. We might as well start sooner rather than later. Dismissed."

The Doctor approached General Hammond with a smile. Telling him she would find him later because she had someone else to meet before escaping the briefing room. Jack wasn't as lucky. He got caught in several conversations with the idiots.

When he finally became free. He was in a deep need to vent. He checked Tealc's schedule to find out the big guy had left that morning with SG-5. So, with sparring out of the question, he went to his second-best place to vent... Daniel's lab.

"Can you believe I got stuck babysitting a damn scientist?" Jack asked, entering his friend's lab.

"Can you believe I got stuck with a sulking Colonel?" Sam retorted from her position, sitting atop of one of Daniel's work tables. The surprised expression on Jack's face told Daniel he wasn't expecting to find Sam in his lab.

"Uh, guys…. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I guess… If you both got orders, it must be a really complicated situation. Shouldn't you try to make the best of it?" Daniel tried to mediate between the Doctor and the Colonel.

"Wait? You know her?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Of course, I know Sam! We have been working together since before the first mission. We go way back too," Daniel answered with a smile. Sam raised an eyebrow, challenging Jack to continue his line of questioning. "We met at the University when..."

"Ack! Daniel…" Jack stopped him, raising a hand, "I don't need your whole dating history. I just asked if you knew her," Daniel blushed. Muttered something about seeing her more like a sister. Seeing her friend so flustered, Sam intervened.

"Daniel is right, Colonel, we should make the most of the situation," she told him. Jumping off the table, making Jack wonder for a second or two how the hell she jumped with those skinny looking heels on without breaking them, or her ankle. She smiled politely and rearranged her suit, "Allow me to introduce myself formally, Colonel, I'm Doctor Samantha Carter. Also, let me tell you I've heard a lot about you, both your adventures and misadventures," she said offering him her hand. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, bodyguard, and I've heard nothing about you. I heard something about a Doctor McKay," he frowned. "Supposedly, a fascinating guy." Sam smiled and nodded once.

"As I said earlier, Doctor McKay is my husband, for publishing and trajectory reasons I didn't take his last name when we got married."

"Rodney, aka. Doctor McKay was supposed to go on that mission, Jack. From what I know from Reynolds, he called to cancel because one of his experiments went wrong and it made him unavailable. So, instead of rescheduling the whole thing, Sam offered to go... Which ended up with her carrying Jolinar of Malkshur and almost being killed."

"Definitively, not one of my best moments," she huffed, but Jack heard her and raised an eyebrow

"And, of course, you introduced yourself as Doctor McKay."

"Well, yes, I knew If I introduced myself as Doctor Carter, and they would have to redo, all the paperwork which would've postponed the mission." She snorted then. "Knowing the outcome, I regret I haven't done that."

"Why are you here, Doctor?" She bit her lower lip before answering. Somehow, he made her feel things she wasn't supposed to be feeling. "I'm here to take you home with me, Colonel," she smiled apologetically and blushed furiously when she noticed what she had just said.

"Excuse me?" Jack frowned. She sighed, not having expected this to be so complicated.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but whether or not I like it, they assigned you as my 'bodyguard' of sorts. For that to happen, you must come with me to my home and follow me around. Sadly, I cannot put a hold on my life until we solve things."

"That's what's asked of me," Jack muttered.

"Yeah, well… after all, that's one reason I chose to be a civilian," Sam grimaced. "Anyway, I could place everything on hold and just stay home and do nothing." Daniel snorted at that, and she glared at him. "Or I could at least try to do so. However, if I do it, we will get behind on reverse engineering alien tech, which is a bad thing in my book. Especially if we are to be ready for when the Goa'uld decides to attack Earth again," she dismissed, but the Colonel still frowned.

"I don't think that's the actual issue here, Sam," Daniel started. It was her turn. "Jack has a wife and a kid..." Daniel started to explain, understanding where Jack was coming from. As soon as he said those words, he looked at his friend and saw understanding dawning in her eyes, "but you already know that, don't you?".

"Yes, I knew. I have read your file, Colonel," she dismissed. He raised his eyebrow at this admission. "You have a quite colorful one. After my conversation with Daniel, I was going to look for you. Your presence here just took me by surprise."

"You were?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have an offer to discuss with you, for your family."

"Then offer."

"If you wish, they can move into a condo which I own back in the city. They won't be as far away from you as they would be currently. I know how bad it can be for a kid to be away from their paternal figure for too long. Strained relationships aren't good for marriages either. Also, to make it easier for you, I will take full charge of your son's tuition to a school nearby. I can move his papers through. Taking that burden off your wife would be my pleasure. Given the fact, I know the right people that would also speed thing up. Not having to deal with documentation or your son's academic future, your wife can focus on moving and adapting herself to an unfamiliar environment. That's if you accept my proposition, of course," she finished softly with a sweet smile on her face. He felt something stir inside.

"That's very... thoughtful... of you, ma'am." Jack answered, blinking a few times, "Thanks. I will extend your offer to my wife."

"Good!" She smiled brightly and then kissed Daniel's cheek. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to have a word with General Hammond. I also have some experiments to supervise here. Oh! and Colonel? You should go home and have that talk with your wife. Meet me here, let's say in five hours?" She asked from the door, after checking her watch. Jack nodded once in agreement. "Actually, we should meet at Andrews to take the flight back home," she said, disappearing out of the door when the Colonel nodded. Jack chuckled and pointed out of the door and over his shoulders.

"A flight? Where the hell does she live? Denver or something?" he snorted again. Daniel pushed his glasses farther up his nose, not too sure of how to deliver the news.

"She actually lives between San Diego, Las Vegas, Colorado Springs, and DC. The flight she's talking about," he grimaced, "is probably her private jet."

"A private jet?"

"Well, yes… Sam has quite a great number of companies, most of them in the tech area... She's good."

"How do you know her? The real story, Daniel."

"You were the one who interrupted me before," he pointed out, raising his eyebrow. Jack groaned. "Well, as I mentioned, we met at the university."

"You were fifteen when you started at the university, space-monkey."

"Yes, and she was fourteen. Don't let her looks deceive you, she's really bright. We both took French as one of our minors and we hit off. She's like the sister I've never had. Then, she went into Engineering, Astrophysics, Robotics and God only knows what else, and I went into, well, my fields. However, she never let us lose touch. Therefore, I was there when she got married. Which I was against, and also when her daughter was born."

"She has a daughter?"

"Yes, Jessica. If I'm not wrong, she's Charlie's age."

"But if she's younger than you…"

"Yes, as you might imagine, she was quite young."

"And…"

"Well, a couple of years ago, I lost her. I couldn't find her anywhere. I tried her corporations, but she's never still. Her workers wouldn't give me any information about her whereabouts. I tried her husband, but he doesn't like me that much… so he wouldn't help either. Next thing I know, Catherine extends me an offer, and nerding out on one of the many supercomputers twenty-six levels under Cheyenne Mountain, I found her." Daniel still remembered the bright smile she gave him when she took a break and saw him.

"So, she was part of the Stargate Project," Jack affirmed

"Yes, she developed the dialing program. The supercomputers are all her work. She was the one who talked to Catherine about me. Sam had everything set by then. However, she had some other projects going on. So, she had to go. That's why Catherine went to search of me."

"Okay, so she's married and has a kid. Is there anything else I should know?" Daniel thought about it for a second or two. Then he shook his head.

"I think that's everything I'm willing to tell you about her. For the rest, ask her or learn it from her. I won't be the one discussing her most private matters with you."

"You know I hate surprises, don't you?"

"Yes, but this is different, Jack. She's my best friend, and I won't disclose anything I don't feel comfortable sharing. Just like I won't share anything about you with her." Daniel stopped and squinted at him, "you're stalling. You don't want to tell Sarah about this."

"I'm not stalling… I'm just carefully considering how to approach the subject."

"You are stalling,"

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"I'm… you know what, I'm going to go and talk with her."

"You do that," Daniel smiled knowingly. Jack walked a couple of steps back, then he sighed.

"You're right, I do not know how to tell this to Sarah," he sighed, plopping himself in Daniel's chair.

"Just explain it to her, Jack. I bet she'll understand."

"You know her, Daniel. She was jealous of you, for crying out loud! What do you think she'll think about me spending all my time with another woman?" Daniel grimaced.

He remembered quite well that time when, after following Jack to his apartment, Sarah banged on his door and demanded 'Danielle' to open the door and let her husband out. Janet confessed to him once that Sarah had gone to her house too.

"Jack, I know you love her. I know you won't look or touch another woman inappropriately if you can avoid it. Yet, Sam offered a condo for free. If I know her well enough, it will come with groceries and all. I'm willing to bet your son will end up in one of the best schools in the area. Yes, I know you make enough money, but think about it, Jack. You won't be paying more than the minimum as home expenses. You'll be providing a great education for Charlie, at least as far as this goes. Maybe you get to save some more money for his college funds, you know how expensive that can be. If you or Sarah don't like it. She can always come back or you can ask for a replacement. That, at least, won't look like you didn't try."

"You are right, Daniel… I gotta run then."

"Oh, and Jack!" Daniel screamed. Walking to the corridor where Jack was slowly turning around. "Just don't tell Sarah, who you'll be taking care of until she accepts."

"Why?" Daniel came close to him and looked at the floor.

"Just trust me on this one?" He asked. Jack glared at him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel approached his friend. "Sam's also a well-known socialite, apart from being an overall genius businesswoman. She's a philanthropist, meaning she's probably in many of those magazines Sarah loves to read. If she looked stunning today…" Daniel trailed. Remembering the times he saw Sam get ready for an event.

"Got it… Anything else?"

"Nope... You're good."

As the elevator doors opened, he found inside an airman and the object of his last conversation.

"I thought you already left, Colonel," she told him with a smile.

"I'm on it, ma'am. So, mess hall?" he asked, looking at the bright numbers.

"Yes, apparently, it's where I'll currently find Dr. Felger," she grinned. They both watched the progression of the elevator. "Oh, one last thing, Colonel, if they're coming today, there's no need to pack light. If you still prefer to do so, then I can always send someone else to pick them up, or the rest of your things later on." The cart stopped, and she waved, leaving the confined space. "See you later, Colonel."

The officer by his side followed her movements until Jack cleared his throat, annoyed

"That's a woman, airman. Not a piece of meat!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."


	3. Pre mission briefing AKA ... Telling Sarah

He drove home slower than he normally would. Even with all the… benefits… Doctor Carter had given him to look at, the weight of knowing he was about to enter willingly into a minefield was somewhat terrifying. Yes, the big bad special ops Goa'uld ass-kicker was afraid of telling his wife about his change in destination.

It wasn't the change itself or how she was going to take it that bothered him. It was the fact that he knew too damn well how she was going to react to the news. That was what was making him sulk. After all the years they had been together, he knew a simple order like this would end up with him being subjected to at least twelve years of recriminations about his constantly missing status during the childhood of their shared son. Then, at some point, his wife's not-so "little" green monster would make its grand appearance. Then, she would bring up to light once again all the times she thought he had betrayed her.

Even if this time around he could make a good case out of the situation, especially related to Charlie. Jack knew he had this humongous ability to stick his foot in his mouth whenever he was confronted with the previously mentioned situation. He loved his wife, but her jealousy could drive even the most peace-loving man into fits of rage. So basically, the years in special ops, plus the welcome home fights, had made him more capable to survive the torture he went through both Earthbound and off-world.

Jack sighed. Hearing his kid laughing, he thought what a world of good this situation could bring to his son. If what Daniel told him was true, Charlie would be able to enjoy at least some time at a private school. If jack was honest with himself, he expected it to be months. Charlie would get to know a way of life only the most privileged usually did… If not, well, at least he'd get to know what a city was really like. He shook his head. Daniel was sure of what he'd told him about the Doctor's offer, and the man had known her since forever. He had to be right… right? He could kill himself by overthinking this situation, or he could do the brave thing and just confront it.

He simply wasn't in the mood.

"Honey, I'm hooome!" Jack chanted, entering his home while trying the best not to look so nervous.

"Dad!" Charlie came running in response to his call. It was surprising, to say the least, that his son had found time to separate himself from the computer long enough to welcome him home.

"Hey kid," he said, ruffling his hair, "how's the conquering going?" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I finished Age of Empires eons ago, dad!"

"Does your sim have a girlfriend?" he joked

"Yuck! Dad… That's so gross." His son grimaced.

"You'll see. You'll want a girlfriend soon and then you'll come to me for advice!" he laughed evilly. Charlie's answer was a glare… He got that one from his mother, Jack thought.

"Charlie? Who's at the door? Jack? What are you doing here so early? We didn't expect you for another two days, or so," Sarah frowned, interrupting the exchange.

"Charlie, can you give us a minute, please? I need to talk with your mom."

"Sure, dad, shout if you need me to defend you!" Charlie shouted, laughing wholeheartedly before he disappeared upstairs. 'I might have to do that,' the eldest O'Neill thought and quietly waited until he heard his door close. Then he pointed to the living room. Sarah frowned, but walked before him and sat on the couch. Jack paced, not quite sure on how to break the news.

"Out with it, Jack. I haven't seen you this nervous since the day Charlie shot your gun," she tried to joke, but it only made it worse. The mention of that day did nothing to calm him, on the contrary, it only made him even more nervous than he had been. He turned around and observed their garden. With a sigh, he told her his news.

"I've been reassigned." The words came out in a whisper. The response to them was quick and loud.

"What? Where? How long will you be gone this time around?" Sarah shot up quickly. Her face transforming from the peaceful demeanor he loved, to the fierce one he was so used to seeing.

"There's no definite where. It will be around several places."

"And you intend on us to wait for you?! Or to go jumping cities with you?"

"It's just a temporary position," he continued, not listening to her. Jack knew the moment he paid attention to what she was saying, the fight would start, "but they still aren't sure how long it will be. It could be as few as a couple of weeks or it could be possibly longer."

"Longer? Like two months? Six?"

"I don't know. They didn't specify. Until the mission is done, I guess."

"The mission? Surely you at least know what the mission is? Or are you going on another wild goose chase? Your son is alive, you know?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. He knew if he fell for that one, they would never finish the discussion.

"They want me to be the bodyguard of an important scientist."

"A bodyguard?" Sarah interrupted him with a dry laugh, "but you are an Air Force officer. Why don't they get a real bodyguard? Why you?" Jack shrugged.

"What I can tell you is that the scientist's life is in danger. The knowledge in the Doc's head is very important for national security. That grants a special ops agent for safety issues," he explained, praying she would understand it wasn't his choice.

"Former," she hissed. Jack raised his head at this comment.

"Yeah, that," he waved his hand dismissively. Former special-ops or special ops, it didn't matter really, they assigned him to the mission. Unless something was really wrong, he planned to see it come throughout the end. She turned her back at him to gather her thoughts.

"So you're okay with leaving us? For an unaccountable amount of time?" She asked, her tone full of tears.

"Is not like I asked for it, Sarah…"

"I sure hope not! You are going to disappear on me for an undisclosed amount of time again, and what? Hmm? What are you planning for me to do? Just sit and wait until you decide to get back? Or until you decide you want me again? Jesus Christ! Jack, tell me something! Anything!... Oh! I should have divorced you when I had the chance!"

"Come on! Listen to me first!" He tried, his temper had a limit too. "For crying out loud!" he said, taking a couple of steps back from her.

"I am listening! That's all I've been doing for as long as I've known you!" Sarah exclaimed, coming back to stand nose to nose with him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Trying to remember all the things Teal'c had been teaching him about kel'no'reem.

He didn't remember much.

"I'm waiting, Jack," she hissed.

"Okay! They reassigned me this morning. I start in less than four hours. However," he raised his hand, preventing her from starting another tirade. "The Doctor was present during the mission debrief. Knowing I had a wife and child, extended an invitation for both of you to move to a condo closer to where I will spend most of my time. So you can be near, and I can visit you whenever I'm free. She also offered to take care of Charlie's tuition for school and make all the arrangements for his transfer, and," he looked at her angry expression. "What?"

"She? You're going to spend most of your day with another woman?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Sarah! If you let me finish, you would know she's married, she has a kid... just like I do! It's a mission! All I have to do is keep her breathing while others find the ones behind her attempted kidnapping. When that's solved, we all come home. We talked about your jealousy issues before, maybe you should find a therapist again."

"Are you…!"

"Anyway!" he continued, not leaving space for her to do anything but pout. "I don't have many options, but you do. You can stay here with Charlie and call your dad. Ask him to stay with you as he used to, while I'm gone… Or you can both come with me. From what I've been told, it would be a very nice condo for free… in San Diego, apparently." He knew he had gotten to her with the mention of San Diego.

"Choice? You call that a choice?" she laughed sarcastically, but it was more for show than anything else. "Of course there's nothing to choose! I have to keep an eye on you... and on her! Who knows what she might try to do with you! When would we leave?"

"In three hours." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "She told me there's no need to pack light. You might as well throw everything you might need in a suitcase. I'll go tell Charlie to do the same. If we need more stuff, later on, we can get it, depending on how the thing goes, of course. I'm going to call your dad, ask for him to come and check the house now and then." She nodded quietly and with an eager step, she went upstairs.

She stopped halfway up with a frown and turned around. "Who is she, anyway?"

"Doctor Carter, I don't think you've heard of her. I know, I hadn't until a few hours ago," he answered, coming to a stop too.

"No, you are right, it doesn't ring a bell," she said merrily continuing her way towards their room. Jack sighed. He only hoped this behavior wouldn't come up while they were at Andrews. Or in public…

Later that day, Jack grabbed his duffel bag and slung it on his shoulder. Then took the gigantic suitcase, plus a handbag that Sarah had put together for herself. He threw his duffel in the back and then loaded her bags 'carefully' with a huff. Going back in for the second gigantic piece which belonged to Charlie, he loaded it snugly in the back of his truck. He was pretty sure they would get a lot of attention with such a sizeable amount of luggage on a military base.

When they entered Andrews, the airman at the gate told him the civilian Doctor had arrived half an hour earlier. For some reason, he felt his heart beat faster as the airman pointed him towards the General's office. He hurried through the base as he knew it well. A complaint about him walking too fast, caused him to remember his family was with him. Even if he could push Sarah to walk faster, it wouldn't be fair for Charlie's shorter legs.

"What are we doing here, Jack?" Sarah asked, panting a little when they finally stopped.

"Doctor Carter asked us to meet her here. She has some sort of transport prepared. Once I'm sure what it is, I will accompany you to wherever we are going. Then… I'm going to go find our stuff." He explained. Stopping as they reached the General's Office. "Wait here," he told them.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked, frowning. He pointed to the sign which showed whose office it was and, therefore, his destination. She nodded curtly as he approached the door. He was about to knock when it opened.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Sam exclaimed from the other side of the door, smiling when she noticed his still raised hand. Then she checked her watch. "I'm glad to see you are on time. I love that about military people, so punctual. It helps immensely when you are on a tight schedule. See you soon, Johnston," she smiled at the secretary and moved out of the General's office. She walked towards Jack's currently pacing wife. "Are they your family?" she asked as she spotted the woman and the teen. But before he had time to answer her, she was already facing Sarah, who had brusquely stopped her walk.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Carter, you must be Sarah O'Neill?" she asked softly. Offering her hand, but when she didn't get a handshake, she quickly retrieved it. "I hope you are not one for air kisses and hugs. I don't really like sharing my personal space with almost strangers," Sam confessed. Along with the report she had on Sarah O'Neill, something told her she should tread this specific water carefully.

The moment Sarah spotted the Doctor, she fell hell freeze over. 'A scientist,' Jack had said… and her mind provided her with a clumsy, short, rounded woman with glasses and pimples and greasy brown hair. Her mind certainly didn't expect a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman, who apparently was graceful and sweet… the kind of woman that fell under her husband's type. The surprise in the appearance of the Doctor made it impossible for Sarah to stop herself from looking at her from head to toe, and then, something clicked. With widened eyes, Sarah recognized the woman in front of her.

"Samantha Carter?" She asked in a low voice, with was part awe, part doubt.

"I hope you haven't read the bad ones," she interrupted Sarah, scrunching her nose, noticing quickly from where the recognition must have come.

"What?" Sarah asked, confused

"Ah, your reaction… I take it you recognized me from the news or magazines or hopefully from the scientific journals."

"Oh, yes. I've read about you," Sarah nodded with a dismissive smile. She had read about the philanthropist Samantha Carter. Owner of a massive fortune, with a perfect life and perfect pearly white teeth. With probably enough surgery to justify that body of hers. Which she flaunted in the thousands of parties she was often seen at.

"I just hope you don't believe everything you read," Sam shrugged, not at all fazed by being in front of someone who knew her from magazines. "Don't worry. I'm not half of what they write." She finished the conversation, moving her attention towards the last member of the O'Neill family, "and who is the little man?"

"Ah, my son… Charlie. Tyler Charles O'Neill," Sarah introduced him.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Charlie? Or what would you like for me to call you?" Sam asked politely.

"Charlie's okay," he answered, not at all impressed by her. She loved that about children, they didn't care who the adults were.

"And how old are you, Charlie?"

"I'm twelve."

"Nice! And do you like computers? Or you are more like your dad and like to be outside all the time?"

"Both, I guess," he shrugged. She smiled. She knew enough about twelve-year-olds to know Charlie was being just his usual self.

"Good! Then you'll love your new school, but please tell me if you don't. So we can find you someplace else."

"I get to choose?" he asked, amazed.

"Not the first one, but you can choose another if you don't like that one…" She assessed him for a while, "you have to give it at least a month before you can approach me over the subject, deal?" he nodded eagerly. "Good! Are we all ready to leave?"

"Doctor Carter... I don't know if I'm just not getting it, but how exactly are we leaving?" Jack questioned, looking for confirmation about what Daniel had said about her owning a jet.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she blushed, "I guess I'm so used to coming and going that I forgot to explain how I do so. The jet is in the flight lane. Since I'm never here for long, the Air Force lends me the apron." she explained.

"Sam's always welcomed to use our flight lane, especially with her generous donations to our base." The General commented, making Jack raise an eyebrow at the use of her short name. 'What's with the woman and Generals?' he thought. "Colonel O'Neill, it's been a long time since I've seen you around."

"Oh, yes… We've been kinda busy," Jack justified. He used to spend a lot of time in Andrews before the existence of the SGC.

"With your… Deep space radar telemetry?"

"Of course, it's so damn fascinating! You have no idea," Sam couldn't help but snort, causing her to get a confused look from the General and a slight glare from the Colonel.

"I'm sorry, General, Colonel… I... I was remembering something I heard earlier today. Highly classified jokes are annoying. You must laugh all by yourself…" she explained, gaining a glare from the Colonel. "Anyway, I hate to cut your re-acquaintance short, but I have a schedule to keep. General, it was lovely to see you again," she smiled and kissed the old man on the cheek. "Colonel, shall we go?"

With a smile, a quick wave, and a thank you, she walked confidently away. Leaving them no choice other than to follow. She slowed down to allow the O'Neill family to come closer.

"General Friedman is like a father to me, Daniel, and I spend a lot of time with his family when we were shipped to a college near his command of that time," Sam explained her actions when saying goodbye more for Sarah's sake than anything else. "Colonel, I take you brought some luggage? Perhaps, I can show them the way to the lane and you can go grab it?"

He nodded and walked at a quick pace until he disappeared from their view. She set a slower pace, considering that there was a child among the two adults. They walked at such a pace that allowed Jack to get into the lane almost at the same time they did.

At the flight lane, he stopped to observe the plane. Judging by the looks, they were about to embark on a Beechcraft Premier IA.

"Please, go ahead," Jack heard Doctor Carter say, pointing to the stairs of the plane. Instead of just walking up, she turned around and went straight to talk with the officers at the side. With a frown, he followed her instructions mostly to get rid of his heavy cargo. However, once he was finished, she was still nowhere near the inside of the plane.

He spotted her talking with a couple of Airmen. Remembering she said something about a schedule, he frowned and walked up to her.

"Is there any issue?" he asked and got four nos. They continued exchanging some pre-flight notes as if he hadn't interrupted them before.

The moment Sam felt his presence near, she wanted to turn around, but she fought the urge. When he interrupted them, it took her longer than usual to get back to what she was previously doing. That was something she wasn't used to or liked. Soon, she dismissed the crew with a smile.

"All set," she said. Tapping her notes before getting up on the plane. He looked around and followed her to the cockpit, expecting to see the pilot and copilot in there or someone following them. But surprisingly, he only found her.

"What are you doing?" he asked seriously when he saw her sitting in the primary seat.

"Getting ready to go home," she explained, not even looking up to him.

"Ready to go home? Where's the pilot?"

"I am the pilot, Colonel," she turned around to glance at him. Then she returned to what she was previously doing.

"Not with my family on it," Jack stopped her, stilling her hands. A current passed through both of them. They both let the other go as quickly as it had happened. She shook her head to gain control of her own reactions and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I have enough flight hours to be a senior pilot of an airliner. I have not only this plane, but others. I've been flying things since I was twelve. Granted, my first flight was with a beaten-up Cessna A188B-300 G-truck to fumigate a field without my father knowing, and not these kinds of crafts. I have a couple of degrees that help me understand better the aerodynamics of the crafts. I have flown several of your military planes for testing. And moreover… I have a pilot's license."

"You can point all your degrees if you want, Doctor... but…"

"Colonel," she sighed, "I certainly can call for a pilot, but it will take them a flight to get one I trust here. Since the one who brought me isn't available now. I didn't fly this morning, and I slept before I came here. If my status is worrying you... Honestly, we can go now. I won't do anything crazy or dangerous. We can wait for the pilot to get here, which will cause more trouble for the base since it will mean another private plane will use the facilities. You still would have to come with me on the second plane, because I simply can't leave my crafts sitting in a military base just because a Colonel doesn't trust on my piloting skills!"

"Ok! We go…" he stated

"Awesome!"

"But, I'll be in the cockpit too."

"Then welcome aboard Co-pilot," she beamed at him, and while he took the second seat, his gut told him this mission would be his doom.


	4. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go... enjoy!

It was seconds after his ass touched the co-pilot seat; he heard some shuffling from the back. Before Jack could even wonder what was causing it, the angry face of his wife was looking at him from the small divider between the cabin and the seats.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Sarah asked without taking her accusing eyes off of her husband.

"Ah, we are getting ready to depart, Mrs. O'Neill, or would you prefer me to call you Sarah?"

"Mrs. O'Neill," Sarah answered with a smirk.

"Sarah is fine..." Jack overruled with a huff.

"Ah, Mrs. O'Neill," Sam continued. Yes, she'd heard the Colonel, but people considered her a smart woman. As such, she knew she needed to keep the peace because it seemed the colonel's wife was not happy with this situation. "It will be another five to ten minutes before we take off. We just need to finish the preflight schedule and then we are a go."

"We? Where's the pilot?" Sarah asked, somewhat scared.

"As I was saying to your husband, I'm a qualified pilot. I will be taking you all to a private terminal on San Diego's outskirts. If you prefer, your husband can fly with you in the back. The Colonel just offered to be the co-pilot to make sure I do nothing which might scare you or your son. I was about to tell him there's no door between the cabin and the rest of the plane. So, if something happens, anyone can just come over or shout from the back,"

"You're the pilot?" Sarah asked. Sam could easily read distrust in the woman's face.

"Yes," she answered simply

"No, no… Jack should help you, you know? In case something happens," she told them, retreating to the back. Her doubts weren't so subtle when she told Charlie loudly to buckle up tight.

With a snort, Sam continued doing her checks. Soon, the aircraft was moving, and they were airborne. However, true to her word, after a quick calculation of her trajectory in miles, tank capacity, and speed, Samantha Carter set her cruise speed several mph slower than she would typically when traveling alone. Her frequent short travel of little above two hours at full speed took them almost three. It was so rare for her to take that much time on such a quick trip that when she finally got to the area where her private lane was; the tower contacted her immediately to ask if there was any type of issue. With a glance from the corner of her eye to the somewhat guilty-looking Colonel, Sam simply stated she had valuable cargo, which needed a safer flight.

"When we land, you can go with them. I'll take care of the post-flight. That way it won't take as long as if I had to explain why an unknown military officer was sitting in the cabin"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. Not that much later, the plane descended softly. Both Sam's taking off and landing skills actually surprised the experienced Colonel sitting beside her.

"It wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" She smirked without actually looking at him. "You should go to the back. If they see you here when they move the plane, then it will be hell to explain." Jack didn't say a word. He simply stood and went towards the back, stopping at the divide he said over his shoulders, "it wasn't bad at all"

She finished all the post-flight process with a silly grin on her face. When she stood up and had a visual of what was going on in the back, she sighed. She had completely forgotten they were traveling with luggage, as she rarely did. She had things scattered all over the world. If something was missing, she either opted for something else or bought it. But there, in the back of her little private jet, were two gigantic suitcases put across two seats with a seatbelt around them. 'Well, at least he is resourceful and the bags are secure', she thought.

In the two seats, looking towards the cabin, sat Sarah and Charlie. The Colonel was standing, leaning on the back of the seat in which Charlie was in. The family stopped their conversations the minute she turned around to face them. Walking towards them, she grimaced slightly when she saw another small suitcase and a duffel sitting on the remaining seats.

"You never told us where to put them," Jack explained apologetically, after noticing the fleeting expression change.

"Don't worry. It's my fault… I never or rarely travel with anything but myself and my laptop," Sam said, shouldering a backpack that was hidden in a compartment, "therefore, I completely forgot about yours. When you get back home, after this pesky mission of yours ends. Remind whoever brings you home to show you where you should stow your luggage to travel more comfortably," she smiled. "I'm all done, we can go now," she added. Turning around, she opened the small door and lowered the stairs of the plane.

She went down and was quickly received by a couple of people. While the O'Neill's were behind, moving their luggage. Sam turned around, noticing they hadn't followed her off the plane, and this time, she remembered the luggage of the family that had joined her on her way back.

"Philips?" she asked. Someone waved to a man who was waiting in the back.

"Ma'am?"

"Can you and Richards, help them with their luggage?" she asked, politely pointing to the plane. "There are two suitcases, a carry-on, and a duffel bag inside the plane"

"Sure, ma'am." He nodded, surprised by that fact. His boss and most of her guests always carried nothing but a backpack or briefcase, "should I bring them to the cars?"

"Yes, please," she smiled, and the man turned around towards the plane.

The adults of the family frowned when two men in suits joined them inside the craft. They pointed at each of the suitcases, walking purposely towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"The boss said there are two suitcases, a carry-on and a duffel bag, which should be taken to the car. We intend to do what we were told," one of them explained.

"I can take them," Jack affirmed politely, shouldering his duffel again.

"Sir, we don't mean any disrespect, but… our boss just told us to grab them and take them to the car. Sincerely, we do love our jobs, so please, let us take them," one pleaded. Sarah glared at Jack, so he let them be. "The boss is down already. If you don't find her roaming the hangar, then she's probably at the office. Anyone around can point you there."

"Isn't it kinda late to be still working around here?" he asked, checking his watch.

"This is a 24/7 facility, as most of the places in which the boss sets foot are," one man smiled.

Jack thanked him and nodded to his family to get out of the way, and they did. Just as the guy had said, they spotted the doctor roaming the hangar. She was walking around a small plane. A bunch of guys were following her around like puppy dogs. Hanging on every word she said and taking notes. Jealousy churned in Jack's stomach again, seeing the men so close to the doctor. He crushed this feeling, shaking his head. It made no sense for this feeling to exist when he had a family he loved. For crying out loud!

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed, looking around. Jack was surprised at the sight, too. In the private hangar, there were around ten different planes, jets, even a helicopter, and a glider. Some of them were nicely parked while others hung from the ceiling. All of them had a delicate golden ornate C painted on them.

Sam turned when she heard the exclamation. Seeing the O'Neill's kid looking around, his mouth open, and wide bright eyes, she smiled at his reaction. Oh, yes. She remembered the first time she was in a hangar. It looked nothing like this one. Sam had been spending her summer at her grandma's farm. A neighbor invited Mark and herself to join him when he fumigated the fields. His hangar was small and could only fit one plane. That craft wasn't anything near what one would call fancy. Being barely eight, she couldn't have care less about the status of the plane. The moment she was airborne, Sam knew she found something she loved as much as science.

She finished the conversation she was having with her team. Seeing both Philips and Richards were back from their assignment, she smiled thankfully at them. Then she walked to the gawking O'Neill and his parents.

"Cool, isn't?" she asked Charlie, who nodded eagerly. "We are ready to go now. Richards will take you to the condo," she said, pointing to one man they'd met earlier. "We will follow them with Phillips. That way you'll know where they are staying at." Sarah opened her mouth, but a glare from Jack stopped her from uttering a word. "We can stop for a late dinner if you'd like," Sam offered, as she looked around the hangar with a small frown.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nope, I guess Rodney went back," she answered, not explaining what she meant.

When the group moved towards the front, Jack saw as the two men from before moved quickly to beat them out.

It was already dark outside, but the entrance was very well illuminated. It was easy to spot their transport. At the curb, two golden Land Rover Freelander waited for them. One man waiting for them beside the SUVs.

"Mrs. O'Neill, Mr. O'Neill," Richards said from the first one. While Phillips smiled at his boss while she walked towards the second SUV. The Colonel moved towards the first one since he heard Richards calling him. However, when Doctor Carter kept moving towards the next one, Jack frowned.

"This way, Colonel O'Neill," Phillips said, confirming what he had thought.

"I will be in the back," Jack smiled. Ruffling his kid hair before closing the door and walking to the second waiting car.

"Wherever you feel more comfortable, Colonel," Samantha said. He looked up to notice both the front and back passenger doors were open. She slid into the back seat, placing the backpack he noticed her carrying around in the middle seat beside her. With no further ado, she took a laptop out of it. "The view is nicer from the front," she announced, the light coming from the computer giving her a weird glow. "We won't move until you decide…" she muttered.

He closed the front door and slid in the seat next to her. Jack decided he'd have enough time to do sightseeing if his hopes of finding the guilty party were solely on the idiot squad. Then he looked at the woman beside him. "How come you're a pilot but you don't drive?" Jack questioned. The snort from the driver was somewhat telling.

"Do you have anything to share, Phillips?" she asked the driver with a serious tone. However, the dark space inside the vehicle covered the amused glint in her eyes. The driver just looked at her from the rearview mirror but said nothing. "I do drive, Colonel. However, it's easier for me to work when I don't drive, or pilot."

"I see," he affirmed. Surprised by the cold way she treated her driver when she was all polite smiles with his family.

"I like to do both," she huffed. "Since I already flew today and that, although relaxing, puts me behind on several projects. So, there's no point in adding another two hours delay to it. I know Phillips and Richards can perfectly drive me around." Jack looked at her. Even while she was talking to him, she kept typing on her computer.

"I suppose, multitasking has a limit," Jack mumbled with a slight shrug. Her lips curved slightly upwards at this. He tapped his fingers in his tights, then he shifted. Trying hard to concentrate on the view. He was never one to be still for much. Sitting around for three hours during the flight, only to move to a car which he wasn't driving, was… boring.

"No wonder your file mentions a possible attention deficit disorder," she turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Should I pull out the DVD player? Or would talking be enough distraction?"

"Huh?"

"You've been tapping your fingers, shifting in your seat, looking around, rotating your thumbs, and even tapping your feet. There's only so much concentration one can achieve with constant distraction"

"I'm..." he started, but he didn't feel like apologizing for being himself.

"Please don't say you are sorry. I mean, you went through the whole damn briefing with half of Washington like that. Plus, as I've told you, I read your file. Therefore, I would mildly disappoint me if you were to apologize for being yourself."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good, if it makes you feel any better, I can't sit still either unless I'm deeply into something…" Sam could see he had an eyebrow raised as the lights from the outside crept into the car. "I spent half of that meeting going through other stuff in my mind to appear to be halfway interested in what they were saying," she smiled. Closing her computer with a sigh. "I believe I'm not in the right mindset to continue. You didn't answer my question," Sam added. Putting her laptop in her backpack and then moving it to the front seat.

"I would go for a DVD, I'm not much of a talker."

"I'm not really a talker either," she smiled.

"It doesn't show," he mumbled.

"Well, I'm not very good at being around people I don't know in situations that are not under my control," she shrugged. Another snort came from Philips. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I know, Phillips. I'm kind of a control freak."

"I didn't say a word, ma'am."

"But you were thinking it," she stated, and the driver just smiled. "Is it in the back?" she asked. The driver nodded. Sam unclasped her seatbelt and turned around, kneeling on the seat. Jack frowned, wondering what she was doing. It was just then that they went into a sharp turn that ended with her nose to nose with the Colonel. In a quick reflex action, he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from tumbling backward as they completed the turn. The Doctor blushed fiercely when she felt his hands in her waist. She bit her lower lip when she inhaled deeply, and all she could smell was whatever cologne he was wearing.

"I'm sorry. I thought I had more time before the turn," she whispered breathily.

The Colonel could only nod before she moved back towards the place where she had been kneeling before. He frowned when his hands refused to let her go at once, remaining in that position until she was out of his reach. Then there wasn't anything left for him to do other than lower them to his lap. His own reaction distracted him from noticing the way her body quivered when his hands caressed her back as he slowly let her go. Or how she held her breath and shook her head before she continued her search.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed happily when she found the box she was searching for. She turned around, passing it to him, and Jack placed it between the two of them the moment she was back on her side of the seat. Opening the lid, Sam took a portable DVD player, along with a contraption of sorts that she quickly placed between the front seats. "The other car already had one installed for your son…" she explained while she stuck the player in its contraption. "There! Now we only need to pick something to watch. Anything in there is okay by me."

He looked at the box and read the labels of the DVDs that sat organized by name inside the box. He took one out, looking at it incredulously. "Found one?" she asked, seeing him analyzing one. "The Simpsons?" he asked curiously, showing her the boxed set.

"Who doesn't like the Simpsons?" She asked with a shrug. He just nodded in agreement. His mind provided with a quick 'Sarah, doesn't' while she grabbed it from his hands and set it to play. "Any particular chapter? Or from the beginning?"

"Anything is fine by me," he waved. Sam smiled, and soon the cartoon sounds took over the formerly silent car.

"To answer my own question, Rodney does," she muttered.

"What?" he asked in the same tone.

"He hates the Simpsons… 'they're too normal' he says."

"You said he left?" he asked casually. She nodded. "How did you know? You just looked around the hangar. Should I be worried because you're some sort of mind reader, future seeing, mad scientist?" She snorted at that.

"Just mad scientist…" Sam grinned. "And a tad too controlling, I suppose. All my planes were accounted for. His wasn't there, hence, he left."

That's was the last of their conversation. They got absorbed into the series and they laughed wholeheartedly at the jokes. They were so enthralled by it; they didn't feel the vehicle coming to a stop. "We are here, ma'am," Phillips announced, getting her attention. "Would you like me to come up to help with the luggage? Or should I wait down for you?"

"There's no need," Jack said, "I can take them all."

"You heard the man, Phillips," Sam smiled, taking the driver as he opened her door for her. She went around the car and towards the entrance, while Jack walked up to the other parked vehicle. Sarah and Charlie were standing close by, looking up.

"Whoa, that's a big building!" Charlie pointed in awe, "Is this where we're going to live?"

"Yup… It seems like it," Jack grinned, placing his hand over Charlie's shoulder.

"Cool!"

"Whatcha thinking, honey?" He wondered, studying his wife's expression.

"Nothing much, really," Sarah huffed, "I'm just hoping it's a nice place."

"Well, if we actually move then we can check it out for ourselves," he grinned. Then he noticed his charge was nowhere to be seen. "Where's…?"

"The boss went inside. She needs to sign you in and get you the safety key," Richards explained, as he brought Sarah's suitcase around. "Let me help you out, Colonel."

"There's no need," Jack told him. "I can take them." He rearranged the things in a way that he could roll the big ones and the carry-on, while his own ended up on top of the larger ones.

"I can't argue with that!" Richards told him, grinning. "Have a good night, ma'am, sir, Colonel." Jack nodded, walking towards the entrance, while Sarah and Charlie waved to the driver.

They walked into the lobby of the building. Jack with his mind set on finding the Doctor, who shouldn't have left without him. His wife and kid looking around in awe. The lobby was huge. There were several places to seat. It looked expensive and safe. There was a corridor in the middle of it which was not guarded, but it had some sort of safety glass doors. To the left, there was what looked like a restaurant or bar. To the right, the reception area. The piano sounds in the background gave it a chic touch.

And yet his charge was nowhere to be seen.

"You got to be kidding me," Sarah huffed, rolling her eyes. Jack turned around to see what could cause such reaction. At one of the seating areas, surrounded by comfortable-looking chairs, there was a black grand piano. Doctor Carter sat playing it. Feeling observed, she turned around and found the family looking at her. She smiled, closed the piano, and grabbed an envelope off the piano before joining them.

"There you are! These are your security keys. There's a spare key for you upstairs. Shall we go?" She walked towards the safety area and pressed a key card into the reader. The double glass door slid open. Then she went for the elevators and pressed the up button. "Just press the key card in there. For the elevator, press the card here and it will read the floor configured on it for the way up. On your way down, simply press this button here," she pointed.

"How high are we going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not too sure of the measurements of the building. On standard measurements, we're going between 135 or 155 meters up. That's around 442 or 508 feet up, but my calculations can be wrong…" she explained, "there are some factors that can add or take meters out of it," she trailed off as she noticed she'd already lost Charlie's attention.

"Thirty-five floors?" Charlie asked, looking at the numbers that were lighting up quickly.

"Thirty-six actually, but that one is only accessible by the stairs."

"Where are we going?" he asked again, seeing how the numbers kept growing.

"Thirty-fifth," Sam stated as the elevator slowed down. Soon, the doors were opened, and they got out. They came to stop at a small lobby and only a double door sat in there. On the other side, a single door announced that was for personnel only. She followed the O'Neills confused gaze.

"Oh, that's the entrance to the elevator's maintenance room. It's on the other half of the thirty-sixth floor." She walked to the double door, opening the lock and the heavy-looking doors.

"I hope you find it agreeable. Otherwise, we can find you another place to live," she offered. Moving to the side of the door to give them enough room to go in. "The main bedroom is upstairs, there are four smaller ones to the left side of the building." She pointed, "there's a kitchen, dining room, living room, music room, office and family room, oh and a laundry room," she listed. "Feel free to use it all as you please."

"Can I pick my room?" Charlie asked and his parents nodded. He flew out of sight.

"I thought you said it was a small condo," Sarah whispered to Jack.

"Well, that's what I thought too," he answered. Sam pretended she didn't hear the exchange.

Truly, Sam didn't remember mentioning the condo being small. She considered maybe Daniel had said that to the Colonel after she left his lab. In a conversation she knew for sure, her longtime friend and the Colonel must had have then. If that was so, Daniel probably was thinking about her weekend house in Encinitas. In which he stayed more than once, and not about this one. She turned around and stared in the general direction of the kitchen and dining room.

"Oh! On the plus side, the condo should be stocked. Someone will come and restock once a week. If there's anything you need that is not in there, you can leave them a note on the fridge and they will bring it," Sam said, remembering she'd asked one of her secretaries to add the penthouse to the list of houses that needed groceries and general stuff.

"Doctor Carter, there's no need," Jack started.

"I know, Colonel, but you wouldn't be here if it weren't because of my father. Doing this is just a small token compared with the pressure you have to keep me safe. Really, is not a big issue," she shrugged. "Also, Mrs. O'Neill, there's a parking spot available. If you drive, I can get someone to bring you one of the company's cars. That way you are free to come and go as you please. However, if you don't feel like driving, Richards is going to be at your disposal. Or he can point you to someone who's on call. And please, if you need something, anything at all just let me know…"

"What about school?"

"Well, I had a conversation with the principal of my daughter's school. Charlie can start tomorrow if you want. However, because of the late hour, I would recommend he joins the day after." They both nodded in agreement. "Good, I do need to know which school he was attending to get his documents moved to this one. For his transportation, a driver will pick him at 8:30 AM. He will come up to here, so Charlie isn't alone downstairs. That way you get to know with who your child is going with. You are also free to join him on his trip to the school or take him yourself if you feel like... and as I told him if he doesn't like the school we can always change it to the public school nearby."

"Are you telling me he's going to a private school?" Sarah asked, surprised by that.

"Yes?" she questioned more than affirmed. When there weren't any complaints about it, she continued, "they're going to give him a uniform for him to wear temporarily. Once he settles, they will bring a couple of fitted ones over for him to wear." The parents nodded again. When she noted the Colonel was about to protest, she quickly changed the subject. "Well, school is all arranged then. Now, on the last pending issue, may I interest you all in some dinner? There's a nice fish and chips restaurant nearby. It's quick, healthy, and it isn't fancy like the one in the lobby…"


	5. Home, sweet home

Much to Sam's surprise, Sarah had taken her up on the offer of dinner. After dragging Charlie out of his new room, the group headed down. Her car was still waiting outside. Phillips opened the door for her the minute he saw the group approaching. As soon as she was close enough for her to hear him, he let out a, "where to, ma'am?"

"The fish and chip restaurant." She smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm starving." She whispered for his ears only. Phillips chuckled at this.

She slid into the back seat along with Charlie and Sarah, while Jack took the front seat. They went the few blocks separating them from the restaurant within a matter of minutes. Charlie didn't stop babbling for a second. He told them about his room, computer, and the video games he found. Then he started gushing about the home theater. The how he explored everything in the short period they were up there remained a mystery for Sam.

The car came to a stop in a parking lot, which seemed pretty full. After parking, Phillips rounded the car to open the door on Samantha's side, then he turned around and did the same for Sarah's side.

Charlie frowned in confusion as he looked around, finding nothing close to resembling a restaurant. "Where are we eating?" Sam chuckled at the kid's confusion and pointed him to a small settlement at the end of a pier. "Over there." She answered before she searched for her driver, "Hey, are you coming?"

"No, ma'am. I had dinner before I went to pick you up." She frowned, she'd had these kinds of discussions many times. Sometimes she'd convinced some drivers to take a second table if they didn't want to sit with her. But others, like Phillips, preferred to wait in the car or eat before picking her up or after leaving her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll stay here." With a sigh, she walked to the group, joining them, they completed the last few steps separating them from the place.

The moment they entered, the smell of fried fish invaded them. Sam's stomach growled, and she blushed as she hoped no one else heard it. "Table for four?"

A bright smile was her answer. The girl at the entrance turned, guiding them towards the other end of the place. She stopped right next to a table in a corner. It was over the ocean, almost in a balcony fashion. It was also far away from the kitchen and offered them a spectacular view of the darkened skies and ocean. The sound of the waves adding to the warmth of the place was relaxing. Sarah and Jack sat on one side while Sam and Charlie took over the other side of the table.

"Samantha Carter! It's been ages!" A male voice sounded behind them, and she stood up, a wide, warm smile on her face. Jack's back straightened quickly when he heard it. He raised his eyes to find his charge in a deep embrace with a slightly older man.

"Miles! I didn't know you were back? I was here two weeks ago with Jess and her friends. No one knew when you'd be back."

"Well, here I am, and I'm being rude!" He palmed his clothes. "Hi, I'm Miles Harley. I'm one owner. So, what can we get you today?" With the help of Miles, they had placed their orders quickly, and he left them to enjoy their table, or to stare at Sam. She blushed right up to her ears.

Somehow, whenever she was under the gaze of Colonel O'Neill, she felt like she had to explain herself. That was something she didn't do often. She opened her mouth to begin, but Miles chose that moment to drag a chair to their table as he joined them. He regaled them with the history of how he met Sam around fourteen years earlier when she was just a brat in college and he was the owner of a food truck.

"Sam and Daniel, her best friend, were spending a few days in San Diego for spring break." Jack raised an eyebrow at learning that Daniel had taken a spring break in his life. Sam snorted at that, explaining they were both enrolled in a spring break class. Suddenly, Miles' eyes filled with unshed tears, but a look at Sam made him falter. He shook his head and cleared his throat to get himself together.

"It was almost at the end of the break when she came up to me. You were what? Seventeen?" Sam nodded. "The next day… I got an offer and a partner. She was my lucky charm, and she keeps coming back fourteen years later… and we are still here." Sam rolled her eyes and blushed deeply.

"Please tell me, king of the sappiness, are you still going to charge me for our food? Or we should just go before you make it?" Sam grinned.

"You're kidding, right? I know if I can charge anyone that'd be you…" Miles punched her in the arm softly, "so, no, girl. You're not free of the bill. In fact, do you want someone else's bill, too? I now you can afford it," he joked and winked at her. "So, how did you meet?" he changed subjects abruptly, making both Jack and Sam cough.

They had yet to come up with a story for their cover-up. "Ah, it's a long story…"

"The Government appointed him to take care of some safety issues," Sam tried not to embarrass the Colonel with her choice of words, while not quite giving away what they appointed him to do. "He will be around until we solve the issues for good."

"Awesome, and if you can… Tell the Government the girl needs some rest, too. Well, I feel I've intruded enough. I would say dinner's on me… but you heard the lady."

"Bye, Miles!" she waved as he raised his hands in defeat.

"Interesting man," Sarah smiled at Sam, who almost choked on her water with that. "It seems he really likes you."

"Ah, as he said… we go way back."

"Let me guess, another paternal figure?" This time Sam could hear some venom in Sarah's voice, which she opted to ignore.

"No, no figure. Just an honest, caring friend." Sarah was about to add something else, but a glare from Jack stopped her. Food, thankfully, came just then. The mood changed to a cheerful one, the moment Charlie spotted the food as he commented on how wonderful it tasted, even though it was fish. Sam explained that was the reason she kept coming. It wasn't long until they were all full and Charlie was falling asleep in his seat. Moments later, they finally waved their goodbyes to Miles.

The journey to the penthouse was equally short as before. This time, Sam stayed in the car while the O'Neill's made their way up. A frown marring her face as she watched them go. If she was honest, she was feeling she was creating a divide in the family by taking the father out of the equation.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Philips asked at his tiredly looking boss. She smiled back. "Yes, just tired, I guess."

"You know, it's about time someone had your back."

"Can we not have this discussion now?" she pleaded with her driver. He, like most of her closest personnel. The ones she saw almost like friends, even if they would never dare to cross the line separating them. They were constantly poking her to get a bodyguard, just like Rodney'd had one for practically forever now.

"Sure, you should sleep, tough. The traffic isn't bad, but we're still forty-five minutes away."

"I know. I might do that." She smiled at him but he noticed the sadness on it; before, she turned to look out of the window. Philips had been her driver for the past thirteen years. Sam had hired him when her belly -and her Doctor- wouldn't allow her to drive any longer, and had never regretted having him. He had seen her in a myriad of situations. Philips had never uttered a word about things that happened inside the car to anyone but her. He also never stopped calling her ma'am, and she'd never dared to call him anything but Phillips. There was a line between them. One she would erase if she didn't feel it would make the man uncomfortable around her.

"What do you think of him?" she asked casually, still looking out. "The Colonel?" She hummed as an answer. "I think he's exactly what you need."

"And what's that?" She looked at him through the mirror, waiting for an answer. Philips looked at her in the eye before saying simply, "Someone who cares."

He broke their eye contact and cleared his throat to alert her before the front door opened. The air inside of the car switched as they all fell silent. The only sounds they heard were the ones from the car. Philips noticed as his boss was getting sleepier. With a smile, he turned the radio to one of the classical stations he knew would help her relax, and soon it gave fruit.

Jack frowned at the tender smile that had appeared on the driver's face as he looked in the rearview mirror had. He turned around to see what caused it. In the back seat, Doctor Carter had moved and was embracing the headrest as if she was clinging to someone. Even if her hair covered the best part of her face, it was obvious she was asleep. Until then, he hadn't seen the woman looking so vulnerable.

"She's not as tough when you get to see her like that." Jack nodded, confused at this statement. "Don't get me wrong. She is one of the strongest people I've ever known, Colonel. I have no clue what she actually does. Sometimes, it feels like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders… For all I know, maybe she does."

"Do you know her well?"

"I've been driving her around for over twelve years. She introduced me to the woman I married. Let's say I know her somewhat..." He eyed the Colonel from the corner of his eye, "she's really something. The most gratifying thing about this job, is the moments like this, you know? I know she trusts me enough to be the most vulnerable anyone has ever seen her, while I drive her home."

Jack frowned, "what do you mean?"

"Anything could happen while one is asleep, Colonel. Yes, I am saying she trusts you too. Otherwise, that," he pointed a thumb to the back of the car, "wouldn't have happened."

Jack hummed. He'd never stopped to consider that she had to put a great deal of faith in his abilities. It never occurred to him she would. He thought he was getting a messy mission with a stubborn woman to protect. It hadn't crossed his mind that the woman was trusting him with her life. The USAF was entrusting him with her life. Heck! Her father was counting on him blindly to protect her life. His best friend was doing it too. He had to inhale deeply to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat. So many people putting their confidence and faith in him so freely when the one who had spent most of her life with him denied him precisely that. Sarah's trust was something he had lacked since the first time he left home for a mission.

They were heading out of the city; he'd noticed as he tried to get himself back to the present. As they kept going, townhouses replaced the buildings. Then those changed too, in favor of green walls and high fences, and never-ending lands. It wasn't a surprise they finally came to a stop in front of one of these gates with never-ending lands.

Philips rolled down his window, reaching over to put his hand on a reader. After a moment, the gate came to life and opened. There were at least a couple of miles between the gate and the front of the house. Jack looked around because the house could as well have been part of a Hollywood movie.

As far as he could see, hundreds of trees surrounded the path that separated them from the house. Dozens of lamppost lightened the darkened way, making it clearer to them. The treeline ended, leaving a yard that leads to the house itself. It appeared to be two or three stories high, with balconies around it. It was very… Victorian, maybe? There was a cobblestone path that led to a set of stairs.

The movement of the car over the cobblestone always awoke her. Sam stretched a little, moving back to her sitting position. She groaned when she noticed her clothes were in disarray and her hair was a mess. But she was home at last.

She noticed then how the Colonel stared outside. "According to some magazine I can't even remember the name, it's 'a masterful blend of art deco and European architectural styles', alas we just call it home." As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she got out of the car, grabbed her backpack, and started her way up. "Come along, Colonel! Goodnight, Philips! Say hi to Mary for me," she shouted, waving as she made her way up the stairs.

The foyer of the house alone spoke of the wealth of the family. Jack noticed how the woman strode in like she owned the place. Well, she did.

An older woman approached them with opened arms. It surprised Jack to see the coldish-looking Doctor Carter melt into the embrace. "Anita, this is Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill, Anita. She's our housekeeper." She said, resting her head on the smiling woman's shoulder.

"One of them." Sam rolled her eyes. "It is true, kid. You have a horde of people working around. Colonel O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully, she will behave with you around."

A deep shade of pink covered her skin as she shouted, "Anita!"

"You need someone to make you behave, kid. Or at least to keep a somewhat human schedule. I hope you're equipped to handle her, Colonel. She doesn't eat when working and barely sleeps. She travels a lot, and drives like she's a Formula 1 racer… and she's stubborn as hell. Did I forget something, kid?" Anita asked, her eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Well, you could have not mentioned all of those," Sam mumbled, "but as you are older and wiser, I'll let this go." She playfully glared at the older woman. "Room?"

"Ah, yes! We didn't know if you would like a view or not, or if you would like a room further away or closer, therefore, we prepared all of them. Perhaps you can choose?"

"If it has a bed and you point me a bathroom I can use, I don't mind, ma'am. Anything will do." Anita chuckled.

"This house has eight rooms, twelve and a half bathrooms, Colonel. That's not even counting the master bedroom. You don't need to pull your military man out here, you just need to pick which one you'd like. Come, I'll show you. And you, kid, you need to go up and have a decent night's sleep. You're dead on your feet!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sam mocked a salute to the older woman and started her way towards a side of the foyer. Anita followed her. Jack looked at them, then at the stairs, until he noticed they were standing in front of an elevator. He shook his head in disbelief as he jogged to join them.

Once they were in, Anita pressed two and Sam three. "Come, Colonel, I'll show you the options. Night, kid."

"Night, Anita, Colonel," she waved as pressed the closing door button.

"So, Colonel, you have this one. It has a view to the front of the property, or the one in front of it, which has an ocean view. You can also have the one at the furthest end of the corridor that one has both. Personally, I would take that one. However, it's also the farthest away from the master bedroom that is on the third. I suppose you won't need to be very close to it. The property is pretty safe."

"I'll take whatever you recommend," the Colonel said tiredly, Anita nodded with a big smile and walked to the end of the corridor.

"As for the layout. The master bedroom is on the third floor. The pool and gym, in the underground level one, along with her collection. The dining room at ground level. Jessica's room is the one at the end of the corridor on the other side of the house. There's a music room…"

"Anita," he hesitated at calling her by the only name they had given him. She nodded for him to continue. "I don't really need the list of rooms right now," he smiled.

"Of course, Colonel, you must be tired too. We are here," she said, opening the door and turning the lights on. There were a sitting room and a fireplace, with a library full of books. And another door, "room's over there. There are a full bathroom and a walk-in closet. If you need anything, just write it here," she pointed to a computer on aside. "It's simple, just pick whoever you need, and then what, then press sent. We will get your message, or you could be old-fashioned and try to find someone in the kitchen. There are always people around."

"Yes, Philips mentioned something about being open twenty-four, seven," Jack commented as he tried hard not to yawn out of respect for the older woman. She simply smiled, "well, Colonel… We'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a delightful night."

Jack looked around at the immense room that probably was the size of half of his house. He wondered why, if there were so many rooms available, they had gone to the effort of getting his family a place in the city instead of just here. He shrugged his doubts away. A quick shower later he laid in the gigantic bed feeling a bit… Lonely?… Impressed?… Overwhelmed?

He didn't know which one was weighing heavier on his mind. The bed was gigantic, and he missed the warmth coming from his wife, which was strange by itself. He'd had tons of both Earth and off-world missions under his belt, and that wasn't something he ever felt before. Maybe it was the setting. Being constantly on guard distracted him from feeling lonely during missions.

Impressed, yes… What he'd learned in the short time that had passed since the start of his mission impressed him. He wondered how one goes from a college student at fourteen to a multi-billionaire by what? Twenty-eight? Thirty? He would have liked to get a report on whatever little or much they knew about the woman. But no, the airhead club didn't think he needed to know. He rubbed his face and turned over.

He felt it, the heavy weight of feeling overwhelmed.

How could a mission as simple as this one make him feel such a sensation? He wondered. Yes, there was a life at stake, yet that was true for every mission, and not just a single life but at least the three of his team, and he'd never had an issue before. Sure, there was an extra pressure over his shoulders, but that was also true in many other situations.

Hell! The first mission to Abydos should have weighed more than this. Directing an insurrection? Attacking a God? Why those had less weight than protecting one woman, a scientist for crying out loud! He hissed. A scientist who could kick some asses, he acknowledged.

General Hammond showed him the video before he went down to Daniel's office. Jack saw she had some serious hand-to-hand combat skills. He shook his head. That fact should make him feel less prone to feel overwhelmed. Maybe it had to do with her old man asking for him? But they knew what SG1 and any other teams went through each time they confronted a Goa'uld. The Tok'ra was bound to know about who they attacked or crippled. SG1 was a master at getting head-first into trouble.

Finally, his mind provided him with an image and he shook his head, trying hard to forget it. To delete from his conscience, just how peaceful and vulnerable his charge looked when asleep. While his mind didn't agree that such a simple thing could be the actual cause of these sensations that weren't usually in his range of emotions, his heart told him otherwise.

One floor up, Samantha Carter opened the double doors to the master bedroom. She entered the small lobby yawning, not bothering to turn the lights on. She knew the mahogany room -at least the side she used- by heart. With confident steps, she walked into the space separating her from the door at the left and opened it. She felt the wall at the side of the door and turned on the lights in the anteroom, dropping her backpack on the chaise longue that lingered in the corner by the library and closer to the fireplace. On the other side, a white wall with three doors limited the view. She undressed as she made her way to the first one on her left and turned on the lights of her private bathroom.

Even if she felt exhausted, she didn't forego her shower. Not that much later she was walking to the door on the other side of the room, and her dresser. She found a comfortable pair of pajamas and walked out.

The imposing bed in the middle of the room was calling to her. So was the laptop she left behind, and the experiments paused in her private lab. Opting for the bed, she walked close enough to throw herself on it and groaned when even then her mind wouldn't stop.

She rubbed her face, sleepily walked away from her room and back to the anteroom. Picking her backpack up, she went through the door to the far right. She loved this room more than her own bedroom. It was quite bigger too. The time she spent in it was much longer than the few hours of sleep she usually got. Machines of all sizes took over two of the four walls. On the other two, she'd placed her devices in such a way they wouldn't cover the enormous windows or the entrance to the balcony.

As per usual, she placed her backpack over a long table that took the whole middle of the room. Sam extracted her laptop from it and connected it to the base. After she turned the laptop on, automatically several devices started. She smiled tiredly at the humming noise she was so used to hearing. As she sat in front of her computer, Sam started the paused experiments before attempting to work on anything else. However, no matter what she intended to do, her mind kept going astray. After half an hour of not getting anything done, she left her lab and walked back to her room.

Usually, Sam needed complete darkness and a tired body or mind -both happening was just perfect, but rare- to be able to sleep with little work on her side. So, first, she closed the heavy curtains, slid into her bed, checked her clock, and groaned. Eleven thirty pm. She knew she was going to be up by five as every day since she could remember. Having flown twice in a day tired her. Added to that, she had survived the brain-numbing briefing with the USAF, solving several issues that had arisen with experiments conducted at the SGC. To finish her day at Cheyenne, she'd also made some changes to the dialing system. Yet, she had to pilot her flight back home, so she had found a time for a nap before going to Andrews. That, she knew, could keep her awake for way longer than she intended to.

As she lied in the dark ceiling-gazing as she often did, she thought about her day. Sam knew what to expect in the meeting. Honestly, she expected a little more thought process in their proposals about who would want her. Everything else did not differ from what she imagined… everything, but…

Sam sighed. She had read his file that morning on her way to Colorado, and the man impressed her. "Just impressed?" her inner-self asked, and she rolled her eyes. She expected the tough and grumpy Colonel. The loving father was surprising and heartwarming. Sure, she expected the jealous wife too. Now, Ms. O'Neill's jealousy was far from what she thought it would be, so was her not so polite behavior. Samantha just hoped she wouldn't be creating an issue in that marriage when she had enough issues on her own.

Somewhere within the conflict of her mind, she remembered she'd fallen asleep in the car on their way home. Sam couldn't ever remember doing so with anyone but Phillips in the car before. Even with her oldest driver, it had taken several years to trust the man enough to let herself rest. She shook her head. It couldn't mean anything, could it? Sam scratched such an occurrence as something that happened because she knew nothing wrong would ever happen to her while Phillips was in charge. The last thing she remembered as she fell asleep was her mind's voice laughing at her as it told her she knew herself better than that.


End file.
